21 Babylon
"The World Isn't Ending, It's Just Under Repairs, And I've Been Given the Job to Make Sure It Returns According To Schedule" '-Alexander Caesar McKnight' 21 Babylon (21b), Is a team located in Liberty Island, New York City. Founded at the begining of the apocalypse, this band found it easy to rob stores and grow rich for robberies of banks whos security was shut down. This gang of theifs and robbers soon founded their capitol on Liberty Island, quickly dispatching any citizen that that stepped foot on their island. This gang is mainly known for naval warfare, having no contact with the outside world, they rely on abandoned ferrys to transport back to mainland. in 2056, they declaired their independance -like many other gangs- from the crumbling nation of America, by removing the american flags at Liberty Island and casting them out to sea. Today, this band of robbers and theives cause trouble for the WRA agency, due to their desolate location. History Early History In 2044, Alexander Caesar McKnight, a know christian extremist and son of former Maine governer Richard McKnight, moved to New York City, in an attempt to gain followers. His belief that he was chosen by God to lead righteous soldiers into war for the end of days, gained him ridicule throughout the places he located himself in. It was this belief that gained him 10 followers in New York. Starting a church service in an allyway, because he was not allowed to use any local building, his band of followers were attacked by a group of Drunk Christians. In rage that they did not respect his beliefs, he threw one against the wall, knocking him unconsious, fracturing his skull. He believes that it was that night that he recieved another message from God, telling him that his band of followers were his Righteous army, and that he must lead them in a Crusade against other, wicked christians. In his mind, these wicked Christians were the rich and disrespectful. Leading his followers who became his soldiers, he held a bank up, shooting one man's arm, and escaping with $30,000 from three different bank accounts. Trinity Church and Following Years Soon entering a church durring a service. He stormed the doors of the Trinity Church, he held 300 Christians hostage, shooting the Pastor at point-blank range with a pistol. Soon after gaining the hostage money, he escaped once again from the NYPD due to his wish of a two day head start in return for the lifes of the hostages. In 2048, Alexander McKnight was captured on accounts of murder and armed robbery, and taken to federal prison, with a life sentace, his colleagues were given a 20 year sentance. durring the attacks of 2053 in which the disease spread to America, the police were given an order to relocate prisoners to a safer enviroment, and soon, McKnight's car was wrecked when the truck collided with a semi-truck on a highway intersection. McKnight broke his right leg when it was crushed in the wreckage, so severely, an emergancy amputation was in order to remove his body. He was taken to a hospital in New Jersy, where he was cared for until he left in a wheelchair, missing a right leg. Soon, the hospital was found in a hold up by a large gang of robbers. In this event, the hospital is to unlock all doors to let people escape. McKnight took this opportunity to escape in a wheelchair, and he was soon outside again. Replacing his amputated leg with fiber-glass appendage in 2054, he was soon able to walk with the aid of crutches, and later a cane. Invading of the Island Helping the other 10 out of prison, Alexander returned to New York City -now abandoned- and made plans to build headquarters there. Realizing the desolate location of Liberty Island, he found it as the perfect spot. Taking eight boats to the island, he raided a team of campers on the island, and gave them the choice to join them or die. All accepting the fact that they wanted to live, they joined the team. Atracting the attention of the crumbling US Government, a small team of soldiers came to the island on a boat, fully armed. They were attacked off-shore, and they were taken hostage. Tied together, they were put on an unmanned ferry, (along with all american flags on the Island) rigged with fireworks, declairing the teams independance. Taking the soldiers weapons (low-grade firearms due to financial stress), they became a large threat, and a founding team in the immigration of survival groups in the city of New York. Using the camper team's help, they took bricks from the star-shaped Fort Wood under the statue, and built shooting station around the island. An uprising of the Campers forced the team now named 21 Babylon (named after the 21st centry and the belief New Yourk is modern day Babylon) to take back control by hanging the camping team of 7 on their own individual crown point, waving infront of the statue's face. This was claimed, the most greusome display in Modern New york History. Toll on The Statue Using extra human's labor, they soon took over the Statue of Liberty, chiseling off metal from it's Interior and from the surrounding flagpost, they melted a rough fifty pounds of metal into functioning bullets. Due to years of rust from both the boats and the statue's torch, they traded three boats for food and water, and after safely removing the gold leafin g on the torch, it was traded for supplies. They currently use the stripped torch as a vantage point for watching out for attacks. The original torch displayed in the loby was taken apart, the glass pannels removed and traded. The glass pannels in the crown were also removed and traded, making for good watch post positions. Many of the boats soon became useless and were taken apart and used to make barracades around the Island that are used to stop boats from entering within a certain distance of the Island. Currently, there are five boats that remain functioning, all are armed with weapondry, they are used for shipping, transport, and patrol duty. The current HQ is located at the Hendecagonal Base of the statue, for quick access of information from the top. The Granate siding of the statue's base was traded for supplies and another Ferry, which was used as an emergency escape Ferry, docked away from all of the other boats. The statue itself remains in a critical state, with no maintinance, the interior is rusting at a fast rate, and panels of copper constantly fall off of the statue. Alexander Caesar McKnight Early Years Known to his followers as Caesar or Caesar McKnight, he was born in Main to pastor and soon to be Governer, Richard McKnight, and mother Candy McKnight. Raised in a religeous family, he was taught to look at everything around him as God's gift to you. Taking this too far into thought, he followed the idea that if this is his gift to him, he is allowed to do what he wishes. Becoming less and less humain, Alexander was taken into counciling at his church school, where he began experianceing "revalations" from God telling him we was the chosen one to lead an army of righteous soldies into battle against a wicked army in Armageddon. He soon told others and started teaching others his beliefs on school grounds, and he was soon expelled at age 17 from the church school for his distubances of other student's faith. New York City and Leading a Team He soon moved away, not attending collage at age 18, and went from Maine to New York City, where he lost all of his money, and began living on the streets, preaching to others who were willing to listen. He later taught a small congregation of 11 people his works in allys, when one night his service was interupted by a group of drunk christians. He ended it when rendering one of them unconsious and sending them to the hospital. He soon convinced himself that other Christians were the wicked army he was chosen to fight. After robbing a bank, and holding Trinity Church Hostage, killing the pastor with his own gun at point-blank range, and escaping, he was caught by the Police and given a life sentance. Durring a relocation effort due to unsafe conditions because of the disease, his car crashed into a Semi-Truck on an intersection, which ended in an emergency amputation and months in the Hospital. Given a wheelchair, he escaped the hopital durring a hold-up, and soon was given a fiberglass leg, which he could now walk, but with the help of a cane. Soon releasing his other teammates from prison the moved back to New York where the abandoned city was up for grabs. Building his team on Liberty Island, he traded many valuables found on the island for supplies, becoming rich. Supplies Many of 21 Babylon's food comes from trading valuables from the Island such as gold leafing, copper, and granet. The water comes from the uncontaminated supply from the Island before the water shut off. Their bullets are made on the island from parts of the statue and any other lead and copper around the Island. Armory (Weapon-Amount) Firearms *AK-47-6 *Model 94 Winchester- 4 *Wincheser Model 70 Bolt Action- 5 *Sawed-Off Shotgun- 2 *.44 Magnum- 3 H2H Combat *Ka Bar Classic Combat- 9 *Combat Tomohawks- 4 *Crowbar- 2 *Machete- 5 Other *Chlorine Bomb- 2 *Molotov Cocktail-1 *Sling- 4 *Crossbow-3 Notable Members CharactersTWDS2-Daryl.jpg|Alexander Caesar McKnight CharactersTWDS2-Glenn.jpg|Ray "Raylin" Lin CharactersTWDS2-T-Dog.jpg|Tyson Fields CharactersTWDS2-Dale.jpg|Max Derhanes CharactersTWDS2-Shane.jpg|Marty Fischer Symbolizm The most prominant symbol that you will encounter throughout the gang is the Babylonian symbol of Nibiru. Nibiru is symbolic of the highest point of an ecliptic phase (such as a solar eclipse). Nibiru is often associated with rebirth, showing that before Nibiru, it is the lightest, and durring Nibiru it is the darkest, than after Nibiru it is brighter than before. Alexander understood this as a symbol of current events, that this was a time to express enlightenment and new ideas throughout the world, that through these dark times he can set the world up to be even brighter than before. You will see this throughout the island and gang. The symbol is sprayed on the torch of the statue, along with being carved above each entrance to every door on the island. The symbol is painted on the bow of each ferry, and is on each magazine in their arsenal. Category:21 Babylon Category:Survival Group Category:New York Groups